The Adviser
by angelchoo
Summary: A Jasper and Bella pairing. Of secrets and advices. Of complications and consequences. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight-Saga related, but I wish I own that gorgeous empath.=)

AN: Yeah, yeah, I know. This is a new story and I haven't updated the other two. This is good news! It means I am already having the time to write again! I'm really sorry RL got in the way.

I am updating The Visitor first before Why Best Things Are Free since it just has five chapters. And it will be out soon. I already finished chapter 6. I just need to cut it. I haven't realized it was very long. Will post very soon!

For now. Kindly enjoy.:P

Natalielynn and 1MrsCullen, still up to betaing my stories? Will send you the chapters.:P Thanks, thanks! Please PM or email me.:) Love you both.

I.

"Are you sure you wanted this, Bella?" A sound of a gum being popped from a mouth disturbed Bella's thoughts. She turned towards Alice, her all-too willing best friend. Alice was looking at her innocently, but Bella knows what is going on in that thick skull of hers. _Are you sure you are not making a big mistake?_

Bella sighed as she continued to inspect the space referred to her by Alice's mother, Aunt B. Even though Aunt B had been enthusiastic about her ocular inspection of the place her friend had owned, Alice had been adamant. And just now, Bella knows why.

It is a strategic location. It was beside a university. The other side of their big university. It'll be a blast. Her café will be a big blast. The famous coffee shop, which had been here when she was in college, about three years ago, had been replaced by a dormitory. Competition will not be a problem.

_But the space will be_. Bella muttered. It'll be a big problem. She doesn't know if her savings will be enough even to restore this place. She might get a bargain for the cost of this place, but she did not expect for the worst when Alice had warned her that the place is almost in shambles. Alice wasn't lying. She might need at least ten thousand dollars for renovation. And probably another twenty for the furniture and facilities and for the operations for the next few months. Not only will she spend her entire savings for this, but she might also borrow some from her parents. She is taking a big risk here.

"But it'll be worth it," she muttered to herself, thinking about the plans she has for her café.

"Hey, Bella." She turned towards her friend, who was dusting her hands. Alice was looking at her with that I-told-you-so look.

"So? Will you be taking this? We can find another location. Maybe it can be a little more expensive than this, but at least there is no need for total renovation, if you get what I mean."

_I do get what you mean, Alice, there is no need to rub it in._ She thought. But she looked around her and focused her gaze on Alice.

"I'm buying it, Alice." Bella declared. Her friend's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at her revelation.

"Are you kidding?" Her voice was skeptical. "Where will you get the money for the renovations? You might as well just buy a franchise of a food chain."

Bella rolled her eyes. Alice smirked.

"I know. I am exaggerating. But really," her eyes were suddenly sparkling, "why don't you just forget all about this and focus on your Wedding Planning Business?"

Alice's smile was so wide that Bella had to laugh.

"What's funny, angel-faced devil?"

Bella grinned. Alice is using her nickname for her.

"Look, Bella, I am saving your life here. Even your business partners slash friends will agree with me on this."

Bella frowned at her friend. "Alice, you don't need to remind me. You know this is my dream. I know I can probably do this next year or next next year, but then the space will be gone."

"There can be other spaces."

"But not in here. I love this location."

Alice did not answer her. Instead, she put another piece of gum in her mouth. There was silence between them for a few seconds.

"All right, Bella," Alice said finally. "I'll ask Mom if she can help you. It's her fault anyway that you could not get out of this place without buying it."

Bella's eyes turned watery as she embraced Alice. "Thanks, Alice! I'll tell Aunt I'll make her a business partner too. I just have to have this!"

Alice smirked, but she smiled at her friend. "Mom will say yes, believe me. Where else can she put her money to good use? Let her gamble on you than spend her money on the nonsense weekly parties in our village."

Bella removed her hands off Alice. "Another one this week? Now, why wasn't I invited?" she asked Alice in mock anger. Alice glared at her.

"Bella, you know you are Mom's favorite visitor, and she had been insisting to have me call you, but I didn't. You know why." She said that with a sullen look in her face. Bella nodded.

In fact she understood. Alice used to love the parties her mother gives, but since Aunt B had started to become the party maniac that she is, Alice resented almost every party. Aunt B had been acting like that for almost a year now, since Alice's Dad, Uncle Henrico died. Aunt B poses a graceful and happy façade in her parties, but after, she will act like an abandoned puppy.

Alice's older brother and her only sibling, Emmett, had taken over the business at his young age. He's just two years fresh out of college. He too hated the parties as much as Alice does, but neither stops their mother because they can feel the grief inside her. Though it doesn't stop them from being resentful about the way their mother is trying to cope with the loss. Their mother was keeping it all inside her and the two of them were afraid she'll break down any time.

"So Alice," Bella changed the tone in her voice as a sign that she will change the topic. "What will Emmett think if he asks Aunt B where the money will go?"

Looking grateful for the change of subject, Alice merely shrugged and grinned at her. "You know Em, he loves you."

Bella grimaced. True enough, when they were little, Emmett and she had been paired.

Their families were neighbors in a peaceful neighborhood in Georges Town, Washington. Uncle Henrico suddenly made it big in his software business and the McCarty family transferred to an exclusive village in the same town. Nevertheless, the closeness of the two families had never ceased, making Bella's family, the Swan family, frequent visitors at the McCarty family's modern home.

Emmett is two years older than Bella and Alice, and since the two families are close, Renee and Charlie, Bella's mother and father, and Henrico and B paired Bella and Emmett.

Bella hated him since childhood. Emmett feels the same. Eventually, they gotten over it and as much as Bella hates to admit it, and she loves Emmett as an older brother now. Though he still could not help but to tease her just as he used to do when they were still children.

"Don't even let Rosalie hear that," Bella smirked. Rosalie is Emmett's long-time girlfriend and she is like an older sister for both Alice and Bella. She knew about the 'childhood sweethearts' and is never even bothered by it. It is the reason why Alice and Bella love her. She is the most objective and open-minded person they ever met though she can be a bitch sometimes.

And she is so beautiful that Bella had Emmett regarding Rosalie's sanity because she had fallen in love with him. Rosalie is a goddess from Mt. Olympus, who decided to graze the mere mortals with her presence. She has long, wavy blonde hair with a perfect figure—tall and slender. She has a pert nose, luscious lips, long eyelashes, and the bluest blue eyes Bella has ever seen.

Not that Emmett doesn't have the looks. Bella just loves teasing him back. In fact, for Bella, not one among the McCarty family looks average. Everyone is gorgeous in their own way.

Uncle Henrico had the looks of his ancestors. Curly black hair, light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and tall, lean but muscular physique. The same with Aunt B, who had been the Helen of Troy during her younger years. She is petite with the perfect vital stats, very fair, with soft, delicate features. She has dark brown eyes and long, straight brown hair. In fact, up to know, in her late forties, she can still pass as Emmett and Alice's older sister.

Alice, her childhood friend, inherited both the looks of her parents. Exactly a mixture of both. She has pixie-like, black hair and hazelnut brown eyes. She has fair and flawless skin. Though a little small for her age, Alice never fails to make guys do double turns when they see her.

Emmett, her 'childhood sweetheart', is once of the handsomest men she knows. He can give Kellan Lutz a run for his money any time. He shared his parents' good looks too. Fairly. He is tall with big muscles. Tanned and very fit. Curly brown hair. And there is that pair of dimples. Bella had wondered once in her teenage years why didn't she have even a little crush on him.

Bella rolled her eyes. She knows why definitely. She had been too hung up with his best friend- Jasper Whitlock. The handsome Jasper. The quiet Jasper. The mysterious Jasper. The blonde angel Jasper.

Who used to be her definition of a knight in shining armor.

And his armor's rusty.

Bella tried not to remember the time she had finally given up on her infatuation over Emmett's best friend. She let Alice pull her out of the place to Alice's Black BMW.

-000-

"So… what memory had put that sober look on your face, huh?" Alice asked her friend as she made a U-turn. They will go back to their campus, to meet Alice's boyfriend, Seth at Chocoholic Café. The three of them are taking their Masters' degrees at the university. Seth and Alice are taking up Masters in Business Administration while Bella is taking up Masters in Organizational Development. Chocoholic Café is their favorite weekend place. It is a small café inside the campus. Usually it is not enough for the students- the reason why Bella decided with the café right outside the campus.

Bella rolled her eyes at Alice's sensitivity to her simplest facial expressions. "Nothing, Alice."

Alice grinned at her. "Oh no it's not nothing, angel-faced devil. In fact, I think I know that look very well."

"What?"

"That's a look you pose every time you remember Mr. I'm-too-good-for-gorgeous girls-like-you-I-prefer-oval-faced-bitches."

This time, Bella laughed. "I like that code name, Alice."

Alice glanced at her briefly as she stopped for a traffic light. "You know how I think that Jasper is a fool for not even noticing you have eyes for him, just because he is so damn head over heels in love with that oval-faced bitch."

Bella did not say anything. As much as she knows Lauren is not as pretty as she expected her to be, she still can't change the fact that Lauren has what she wants. Who she wants. Jasper.

The car zoomed along the main avenue and Alice kept on talking. "I know she has nice legs. How many times have we seen her in those very revealing bikinis? But she doesn't have a nice body. She's too thin… with big boobs, definitely. It's… not proportioned. Her body, I mean."

"…and her skin's so flawlessly unblemished and I don't have big boobs," Bella continued, her gaze far.

Alice glared at her friend, though she could not say if Bella even noticed it. Her friend looked preoccupied.

"Those are perks of a rich girl, Bella. You know how rich she is. What do you think is the reason why Jasper's family made sure he was exposed only to her?"

Bella sighed. Alice's words were true. Bella had heard from Emmett before that Lauren and Jasper had known each other for a very long time. Emmett had mentioned that the parents of the couple had made sure that in every occasion, Jasper and Lauren were partners and that they were always surrounded by couples so they won't have a choice but to be a couple.

And they did become a couple. Eleven years to be exact. Jasper would not look at other girls. His parents do not want him to. They are sure, like Lauren's parents, that their son will marry Lauren.

It was proven just last year when Bella heard that Jasper had proposed to Lauren. And they will get married this year. Which literally broke Bella's heart. Bella purposefully avoided seeing Jasper even and heard the news from Alice. Alice felt it was her duty to tell her best friend the news, even though she knows that Bella had been avoiding any news about Jasper for the past two years.

Alice turned left and they entered the campus. Bella was still silent and Alice could not blame her. As much as she knew that literally Bella does not have a right to feel that way because Jasper has not been hers, she could not hurt her friend more. Bella had always been very generous with love. She had always fallen so quickly in the past. Alice knows her heart had been shattered already, that the one functioning now is the bits pasted back in trying to restore the original.

-000-

"Really, Aunt B?" Bella's eyes registered surprise, which made Alice roll her eyes. Bella must now that as her closest friend and B's almost-daughter, her mother will wholeheartedly help.

Aunt B beamed at the reaction of Bella. Alice must give it to her mother. Elizabeth McCarty has always been very generous and very kind.

"Bella, you know how much I treat you as my own daughter. It was a simple request. And another thing, I have so much money to give!" She laughed, which made both Bella and Alice join her. "You need not even make me as the owner like you suggested. Consider it as a gift."

"No, Aunt!" Bella protested. "That is so much money. Please don't make this harder? Please tell me you'll sign a paper saying I'll pay you as soon as possible."

Alice had to laugh, but she stopped herself. Alice knows that even if her mother agrees with Bella's condition, she'll never take it seriously. A thousand dollar for B McCarty is like a dollar for an average teenager. Aunt B looked at Bella, studying her.

"Hmm… Bella, why don't you just marry Emmett so you won't feel guilty?"

"Aunt!" A look of horror creased Bella's face. This time, Alice lost it and laughed her heart out. Aunt B smiled innocently as she turned to her daughter. "Alice, what's wrong with my suggestion?"

Alice tried to control her laughter as she answered her mother. "Mom, if Bella marries Emmett, it'll be hell." Then she laughed again. "Hell, Mom. You know how it is between the two of them."

Aunt B just shook her head, but she smiled. She turned back to Bella.

"Seriously, I'll agree to be a business partner, but not the owner. Or else…" she said with a warning tone. "… I'll never lend you the money. And you know I'm only doing this just so you'll agree. I'll be your partner until you paid me off. Okay? Take it or leave it."

Bella sighed. "I'll take it. I'll make the papers, Aunt." She went to Aunt B, who was sitting on the chair behind her study and hugged her. "Thanks, Aunt."

Aunt B smiled as she held Bella's hands. "No problem. I'll say your parents shouldn't know this?"

Alice saved Bella from answering, which made Bella grateful. Alice stood up from her chair and went to Bella and her mother. She hugged them both. "Mom, you wouldn't want me to tell you I asked for the help of others before you, would you?" She looked at Bella thoughtfully through their entwined arms. "Bella just doesn't want to worry Renee and Charlie, you know. With them faraway from her."

Bella's parents had just left a month ago to migrate to Queensland, Australia. They were petitioned by Renee's brother. Bella's older brother Riley and her were left here.

"And Riley doesn't know about this. All he knows is that I'll try to persuade my partners to loan me the money from our business, so please Aunt," Bella begged. "Don't tell my parents or my brother?"

Aunt B grinned. "All right I won't. But there is one condition…"

Alice and Bella looked at each other. Bella was the brave one who asked. "What is that, Aunt?"

There was a manic glint in Aunt B eyes. "Marry Emmett."

"Aunt!"

Aunt B just shrugged. "I've always thought you two will be together. My Emmett and you."

"Did I hear my name?"

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice. It was Emmett, poking his head on the door and looking confused.

Bella rolled her eyes, but she greeted him nevertheless. "Hi, Em."

Emmett went inside the study and closed the door behind him. He was smiling at Bella. "You missed me badly, don't you? You look super happy to see me," he teased as he kissed his mother and sister on the cheeks.

"Em, Mom was just asking Bella to marry you," Alice answered sounding casual. "And Bella doesn't want to."

Emmett's brows rose. He went to Bella and put an arm around her shoulders. "That's an insult, Bella. I'm one of the most eligible bachelors around and you don't want to marry me?" he asked mockingly.

Bella smiled at him sarcastically. "Why… do you want to marry me?"

"I guess not," Emmett answered. Bella laughed. They exchanged high fives. Emmett removed his hands off Bella's shoulders and replaced it on his mother's shoulders. "So what's with the powwow?"

In five minutes, the three women had explained everything in general to Emmett. No details as to what business it is even though Emmett had insisted to know. And as expected, Bella received his approval too.

"So I'll go," Emmett declared, kissing everyone, including Bella, on the cheeks.

"Where will you go?" Aunt B asked. "You won't have your dinner here? I invited Bella to eat with us. And she's cooking."

Emmett threw Bella a teasing gaze. Bella glared at him. Emmett laughed and turned his attention back to his mother.

"I will, Mom. Can't miss Bella's cooking, can I? But can you add one more plate for dinner? I'm inviting Jasper. I still can't squeeze everything out from him. See you later!" He closed the door behind him.

Bella's mouth was agape when Alice turned to look at her. So her mother won't notice, Alice distracted her with questions while Bella gains composure again. When it's safe, Alice pulled Bella out of the study.

"See you later, Mom. I'll just help Bella in the kitchen. She might cut herself." She injected the last sentence for humor. Fortunately, Aunt B ate it. Alice and Bella were able to escape to the kitchen.

-000-

Alice was cutting the boiled baby potatoes in halves, while Bella is preparing the cheesy cream sauce for her famous _Mushrooms and Potatoes._ Bella looked distracted and Alice noticed she was grating the foil of the cheese too.

"Bella," she called. "We don't eat foil, you know." That seemed to bring Bella back to her reverie. She carefully removed the cheese from its foil and started grating again. Alice sighed.

"Okay, angel-faced devil. Out with it."

"Out with what?" Bella asked her friend absentmindedly.

Alice threw her a potato, which hit her on the chest.

"Ouch!" Bella complained, but she caught it and popped the potato in her mouth. Alice glared at her.

"Bella, I heard Em. I know what is distracting you. Or I know who." Alice finished with the potatoes. She set it aside and started cutting the button mushrooms in halves too. "I haven't seen Jasper in a while too you know, even if Em is my brother. I knew of course that he went to London for a year so he can study a special course. I heard he was back just last week." She looked at Bella for her reaction, but Bella was sporting an impassive facial expression. Alice frowned.

"Out with it. You are very much for catharsis, right? So out with it."

Bella frowned at her. "My problem is simple, Alice. How can I stand dinner with him there? You know I feel awkward around him. And what makes it worse is I think he knows how I feel."

Alice looked sympathetic. "I know, Bella. But you can't back out now. Mom is expecting you for dinner. Besides, you cooked this. Mom loves this recipe of yours. And Em too, remember? You can't go."

"I know. But at least do not let me sit beside him, Alice."

Alice nodded her promise. "I won't."

II.

"So how's London, dude?" Emmett glanced at his best friend, who was sitting on the passenger seat. Jasper looked at him with indifferent eyes and merely shrugged. Emmett took a deep breath as he stopped for a red light.

"What's your problem, Jasper? Your parents had told me you weren't yourself when you got back. I noticed it too. I let it off for the past few days, dude, thinking you are just having jetlag." Emmett said it with pain in his voice. Jasper noticed it. He debated with himself whether he'll tell his best friend what has been bothering him or not. The latter won.

"You're right, Em. I still have jetlag. It's really hard to adjust after living in London for a year. I still feel tired," he said, faking a yawn. Emmett threw another glance at him. Jasper was saved by the green light. He switched the car radio and fiddled with it. When he didn't found a nice station, he opened Emmett's dashboard and got the CD case Emmett brings with him.

"Still into ballads, Emy?" Jasper asked while digging into the case. In irony with Emmett's outgoing personality is his choice of music. No one will guess that he prefers ballads more than alternative or R n B. Sporty and Tough Emmett is just not right with Sweet and Sentimental Emmett.

Emmett adjusted his rearview mirror as he answered Jasper. "Yeah. I don't find any reason to change what I want." He glared at Jasper, which Jasper saw and made him smile. "And don't call me Emy."

"Fine." Jasper smirked at him and continued to sort at the CDs. One CD caught his eye. He picked it up and held it in front of him. It doesn't have any label. "What's in this?"

Emmett took a left turn before glancing at the CD Jasper is holding. A smile formed on Emmett's handsome face. "Believe it or not, Jasper, I love that CD."

"What's in it?"

"Put it on and listen to it."

Jasper inserted the CD into the player and listened. The first song played. He knew the title as _Stay._ It was sung by Lisa Loeb. But the voice isn't Lisa Loeb's. The voice on the CD was gentler and softer than Lisa Loeb's. It was a beautiful voice.

Jasper looked at Emmett, who was softly singing with the anonymous singer. "Em?"

Emmett nodded. "I love it. That's all."

Jasper shook his head. Emmett grinned.

"Jasper, you guess who sang those songs."

"Do I know her?"

Emmett nodded.

"Well… just tell it to me, dummy. We don't have all afternoon," Jasper announced wearily. Emmett let out a sigh.

"Fine. It's Bella. Alice's best friend."

Jasper did a double take. "Bella? Ms. Snobbish?"

Emmett laughed. Bella had indeed been a little snob with Jasper. "Bella sings? And you like her voice even though you hate her?" Jasper knows Emmett and Bella often fight.

Emmett nodded. "Jasper, buddy, I never hated Bella. We both just happen to think that disagreeing is fun with each other. I love her as my baby sister. Even Rosalie loves her. She adores Bella." Emmett looked at Jasper just after they entered the village.

"I stole that CD from Alice's collection just to annoy those two, but when I listened to it, I fell in love with it. I almost forgot Bella sings. And they gave me that new copy as they forced me to give the original back to Alice." He looked at Jasper again. "And Bella is the one who cooked our dinner for tonight, so chill."

Jasper did not answer. His thoughts came back to his memory of her two years ago. He remembered Bella as the plain, boyish best friend of Alice. He hasn't seen for about two years and could not imagine any change in her. He had always found Bella weird, though the two of them being the McCarty siblings' best friends always find themselves together. He doesn't hate her, though they weren't also close. He could feel Bella doesn't like him. He still thinks Bella's stolen glances were meant to be scrutinizing rather than adoring. Bella had been snobbish.

His hunches for his theory stopped when Bella and he had never seen each other. He had been curious where she was when she failed to attend a number of McCarty functions. Bella had been the fancy of some of his and Emmett's friends- if girl-next-doors are their types. They had always said she was cute. Jasper could not appreciate it much. Maybe because he is very much in love with Lauren he can hardly see straight.

They never saw each other even before he went to London.

Until now.

AN: Please review. Chapter 2 will be posted soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight-Saga related. But I wish I own Jasper… *sighs*

AN: I'm posting this chapter without it being beta'd yet so please be kind.:P But I sent my draft to my betas, Natalielynn and 1MrsCullen.:P I will just repost it once they sent me back the chapter. Thanks so much, betas.:P I love you both!

Twistedfortwilight posted another story! Please read it. It's a Jasper/Edward fic. I am not so much for slash, but I know it is good because she is the author.

I also extend my gratitude to Clurrabella too for helping me with The Visitor. By the way, sorry for not posting a chapter yet for my two stories.:( I'm having a hard time doing a particular scene for WBTAF and a particular conversation for TV. So please please be patient.

Aunt B hugged Jasper and could not seem to get over his being in the country already. Jasper could not help but to hug her back with equal enthusiasm. Aunt B is like a second mother to him (she wants him to call her Aunt), plus she is so much like her bouncy daughter Alice. Aunt B is like a child given her favorite candy when she bounced to hug him.

Finally, after a few more seconds, Aunt B released Jasper.

"You are so handsome, Jazz," Aunt B muttered in delight. "Your girl should realize how lucky she is for having you." She stressed the words, _your girl. _Aunt B does not like Lauren. She had always thought Jasper was too good for Lauren, but she tolerates Lauren for Jasper, who is like a son to her.

Jasper smiled. "I am lucky to have her also, B." Emmett did not notice the slight strain in his voice. Aunt B did, but she did not comment instead she smiled and pulled her son and Jasper towards the living room.

"Have a seat first, boys. The girls are still preparing the food. You got here early."

Jasper took a seat between Emmett and Aunt B. Emmett grinned at his mother. "You mean Bella is delaying in poisoning us?" he asked with his eyebrows wiggling. Jasper shook his head at his best friend. Aunt B smirked.

"Bella's Mushroom and Potatoes are the best and you know it, son. You love it." Aunt B said. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Mom, I was just kidding. You know very well that teasing each other is mine and Bella's favorite hobby."

Aunt B glared at his son and looked at Jasper. "You know Jazz, just awhile ago, I was persuading your best friend to marry Bella."

Jasper smiled at Emmett, who rolled his eyes, and looked at Aunt B. "Bella is way too beautiful for him, Aunt, that's why he doesn't want to marry her."

Though in his mind, Jasper isn't sure with _too beautiful_. Not that Bella isn't pretty, but for him, she leans more towards the ordinary beauty than the gorgeous beauty. Nothing extraordinary. Maybe because she acts and dresses so boyishly. "So Aunt, where is Alice? She hasn't greeted her other favorite brother, you know," Jasper said, changing the subject.

"I'll call her," Aunt B said while standing up. "Wait here."

Jasper and Emmett followed her retreating back with their gazes.

"So… too beautiful huh?" Emmett asked with mock anger once his mother was out of ear shot. Jasper smiled at him.

"Well… isn't she?" he asked, teasing Emmett. Jasper expected him to protest, but instead Emmett let out a sigh, which surprised Jasper.

"You are right. She is too beautiful. She'll be a handful for some other guy someday. I have to be more alert now since I have to guide two girls," Emmett declared, looking serious. "You know, Jasper, if it weren't for my already strong feelings for Rosalie, I would have taken Mom's offer. Since I'm head over heels for my Rosalie, I'm more into the 'I'm-an-older-brother' thing," he continued.

Jasper looked incredulous that Emmett had to smile. Jasper knows how beautiful Rosalie is.

Emmett continued seriously. "Don't get me wrong. My Rose is still the most beautiful for me, plus I love her. But Bella had changed, Jasper. You'll be surprised. Sometimes, my teasing even turns to flirting. I just can't help it. But I don't think she takes it seriously. You know her a little. She's kind of naïve. She always thinks I'm playing as usual." Emmett said, while straightening his polo.

"How did she change?" Jasper asked out of curiosity while leaning back at the big sofa. "Physically? Emotionally?" He couldn't picture Bella differently than what he last saw of her. Pretty. Ordinary. Boyish.

Emmett looked at him and was about to answer him, but Aunt B had come back with two girls on his side, catching both their attentions. Jasper's eyes immediately went to Alice since it was hard not to notice the little, bouncing Pixie. He grinned at her. Alice had grown to be a beautiful lady. He just knows that he and Emmett will have to guard her so soon. He stood up and opened his arms for a gesture of a hug. Alice grinned and consented. She run to Jasper and she let him hug her.

"How's my other younger sister?" Jasper asked as he kissed Alice on the forehead. He had always treated Alice like his younger sister. One time, his real younger sister even got jealous. "My, my, you've grown to be a beauty. Someone special already?" he asked as he pulled Alice away from him so he can examine her face. He grinned when Alice blushed. He touched her cheeks. "That blush answered my question."

Alice laughed and jumped away from him. "You don't look bad yourself, Jasper. You are so gorgeous!" she shrieked.

And Alice meant it. Jasper had never looked handsomer than now. He had always been handsome, but this time he's more than just a panty-dropper. His southern features are more highlighted. His accent never failed to do its wonders. "Still enjoying swooning girls, Jazzy?"

Jasper laughed. "Not that much anymore," he answered. "Anyway, I brought you something from London. I'll double it because of your compliment, though I'll just bring it next time. Emmett bugged me into hurrying over to his girls that I forgot it." He looked at Emmett who seemed to not have heard a word he had said. Alice laughed at the look on Jasper's face. Jasper's gaze then went to the other girl beside Alice, who was talking to Emmett, making Emmett a bit busy that he hadn't heard his comment.

Jasper's jaw dropped, but he immediately closed it. Alice had to smile a satisfactory smile when she saw Jasper's eyes become bigger. She cleared her throat. Bella's conversation with Emmett stopped and her gaze fell on Jasper. Alice knows her friend was trying her best to remain calm and composed. She heard Bella give herself enough pep talk before facing Jasper.

Alice went to Bella and held one of her hands. "Jasper, I want you to meet Bella. It's been a long time. But I know you two could still remember each other," she said while beaming. Jasper seemed to get over his shock and already has a smile plastered on his face as he extended a hand. "Hi, Bella. It's been a long time."

Bella tried to smile and shook Jasper's hand. "Hi, Jasper. Yeah, it's been a long time. Nice to meet you again."

They released hands abruptly and avoided each other's gaze.

Then there was silence. Everyone stealing glances at each other including Aunt B. And then for what seemed like a long moment, Alice put a stop to the silence. She dragged Bella towards the dining room and motioned for the others to follow them.

"Come on, Mom, Em, and Jasper. The food will get cold if we don't eat."

Sure enough, the others followed, but with silence following them.

-000-

The dinner was quieter than it usually is. It was only Aunt B and Emmett who had talked for the most part of the dinner. Bella was too busy avoiding looking at Jasper. Alice was busy looking out for her mother and brother to make sure they don't notice more than they should. And it seemed Emmett and Aunt B were too busy discussing a few company problems so they did not notice anything unusual. Jasper was busy studying Bella much to his own amusement and Alice's.

_Em was right. She is indeed a beauty. _He took in Bella's wavy, long, mahogany hair that cascaded down to her back. Her perfect nose, small, full lips, and long eyelashes. And her eyes. When she met his gaze awhile ago, he had seen the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He never had a chance to look at her directly before. Not that they had lots of chances to even talk. She avoided him like a plague.

Jasper's daydreaming was bothered by Aunt B's loud voice. Emmett and she had finished with their discussion, so she turned towards the others while helping herself to another heaping plate of angel-hair pasta and the mushroom and potatoes. Emmett did the same, and he winked at Bella letting her know that the dinner is delicious. Bella winked back. Jasper had to smile. She looked cute. She was seated across from him, beside Alice, so he can easily see her.

Jasper did not say anything anymore during dinner except when she complimented Bella's mushroom and potatoes and Alice's ice cream cake. He was quite disappointed when Bella did nothing but to smile a little. And he reprimanded himself for feeling such a disappointment.

-000-

"Okay," Bella declared as she stood up from the carpeted floor in the living room and stretched. The four of them—she, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett—had been playing Millionaire's Game for three hours already. Bella had acquired enough properties and was just on the peak of her best Millionaire's Game when she noticed the time. Even Aunt B had already retired after getting tired of watching them tease each other. Emmett bullying Jasper. Jasper fighting back. Bella laughing. Alice going almost bankrupt most of the time. And Emmett and Bella's usual bickering.

"I need to go home. It's eleven. Riley will be looking for me," she said with an apologetic look. "He might tear down every house of my friends just so he can find me."

Alice laughed as she stood up too. "You might as well. We could not let Riley destroy our house, could we?" Bella nodded grimly, which made Alice laugh. Riley is one overprotective brother.

Alice turned towards Emmett, who was still sprawled on the floor with Jasper. "Em, you would be a gentleman and bring Bella home, wouldn't you?" she asked sweetly. But before Emmett could answer, Bella smiled down at him.

"Thanks, Em. You rest. I can perfectly go home safely. I didn't take my martial arts PE classes seriously for nothing." Bella turned to the protesting look on Alice's face. "No dimwit. I can't stand Em's face for another half hour. I can go home alone, okay? There are lots of cabs outside this village so stop that look."

Emmett stood up too and put one arm each around Bella's and Alice's shoulders. "Bella, stand my face for just a few minutes, will you? Come on. You don't want Alice breathing down my neck for the whole night, do you? She'll kill me." He said in mock fear as Alice punched his stomach with his tiny fists.

Bella grinned but shook her head. "Thanks, Em. But I really can go home alone." She said with finality in her tone. Alice and Emmett both opened their mouths at the same, expressing their say on the matter when someone spoke.

"I'll bring her home." The voice interjected. The three of them abruptly turned to the owner of the voice. Obviously, they forgot that there is another person with them. He was looking at the three of them seriously, but amusement was evident in his moss green eyes.

"Bella, I'll bring you home. I'll sleep here anyway. If you can't stand Em's face and I don't blame you for that," he said while darting his gaze to Em, who snorted, then back at Bella, "then you'll allow me to drive you home. Where do you live anyway?"

"Forks." Was all Bella could answer at the moment. The moment Jasper said the words, "I'll bring her home", her heart beat had gone haywire and she couldn't think straight. Jasper nodded and held his palm open for the car keys. Emmett just shrugged and put the keys on his friend's hand.

"Take care of my Fiat, Whitlock." Was all he said. Alice was so surprised she could not utter a single word and just nodded when Bella had kissed her farewell.

-000-

Jasper opened the door for her and smiled. Bella smiled back as she got in the passenger seat and then cursed herself for smiling back. But she just could not not smile back with that dimpled smile.

_Fuck. You're getting really crazy, Swan. _She told herself as she followed Jasper with her gaze until he reached the driver's side and got in.

_Fuck, Swan! Remove your eyes! _

_Damn it, I can't! To hell with him bearing my heart! He's so nice to the eyes. My God, London did him good. He is so freaking yummy… with those eyes plus that ass… Damn me to hell and I'll agree._

_Talking to yourself is not a good sign, Bella._

Jasper clearing his throat brought Bella back to reality. She blushed when she realized she had been gawking at him. When Jasper smiled back at her, she knew he had caught her eye fucking him.

It was a quiet trip. Bella was determined not to talk to Jasper after that little show, but she had to talk to Jasper as he decided to become suddenly talkative and asked a series of questions.

"So… is Emmett having a hard time guarding his girls from predatory men?" he asked, his eyes looking ahead. Though Bella can see a smile on his lips when she looked at him.

"Well," she started, "Emmett needs to guard Alice a lot. She has lots of admirers," Bella said truthfully. It was true. She was always having a hard time asking guys to stop hovering over her best friend until Jacob came to Alice's life. Jacob is Alice's boyfriend. The only one who had the guts to court the little evil pixie she calls her best friend.

"And you?"

Bella smiled innocently. "No admirer."

The answer made Jasper look at her with his eyebrows creased. "Are you kidding me?" His tone sounded so surprised that Bella was taken aback for awhile. But she was able to compose herself. She shook her head.

"Nope. Really, it's true."

Jasper looked at her for a second before he nodded and focused his attention back on the road. Bella had kept quiet and Jasper respected her subtle decision of not wanting any further conversation with him. He understands her. They were never really close.

But still he could not believe her when she said she doesn't have an admirer.

_Are guys really blind nowadays?_ He thought.

-000-

"Thanks, Jasper." Bella smiled at him. Jasper insisted on accompanying her to their front porch. He was raised as a gentleman by his parents. His mother will hit him at the back of the head if she ever knew he hasn't brought a girl to her door.

Jasper nodded and he tried not to smile. He had been smiling a lot today and that wasn't him. "No problem. See you around, Bella." He turned his back on her almost too immediately that he didn't see Bella's frown. She followed him with her gaze until he got in the car and zoomed away.

_See you around. _The thought saddened Bella. She realized just now how hard it'll be for her. Jasper is back. And it seemed something else is coming back too. _Not that it really went away, Swan. It was kept aside for awhile. Just for awhile and you know it. _

She sighed as she went inside and closed the door behind her.

_S_he doesn't want the truth to win.

And the truth was about to reveal itself again. And soon.

-000-

Jasper decided to stop at a coffee shop on the way back to the McCartys' residence. It was inside the university. He has his alumni ID so he got inside the campus easily. He wants to be alone for awhile. Emmett will not leave him alone when he gets back. His best friend is still not over from catching up with his life in London. He can't blame him. He rarely sent emails and he rarely called. He'd been busy in London.

Jasper ordered a tall cup of decaffeinated coffee and sat at one of the comfy sofas of the coffee shop. He took a sip of his coffee and studied it. He was not really a coffee addict, but he needs the solitary ambience this almost-empty coffee shop gives. He took in his surroundings. This coffee shop had been here since his college days, but it was renovated and the name was changed.

He let out a long sigh and got his phone to reread the messages Lauren had sent. They were impersonal messages. It hurts him. Lauren's coldness. These past few days, they were not okay. Jasper knows Lauren loves him very much. And he, the same. There was never a doubt on their feelings. He had proposed to her last year. They will get married this year. Ten months from now. _Well... supposed to be._ He thought bitterly. In fact, the two of them had just found the perfect wedding coordinator two days ago. The two of them were supposed to go to Angels' Haven- the wedding coordinator's office on Fourth Street- tomorrow. It was recommended by a friend.

Lauren hasn't replied to any of his texts messages. He feels there is a problem. He doesn't know what yet. They just seem to run after each other's necks these past few days. Simple things suddenly matter. It was never the love they feel for one another. He was sure that the problems lie on other things. He just couldn't fathom yet where.

Though the problems just started when he got back from London. Emmett doesn't have a clue yet. He was thankful his best friend hasn't asked for updates on his wedding yet.

_Or maybe he has a feeling about it and wants you to open it up to him on your own. _He thought to himself. Emmett can read him like an open book most of the time that it's scary.

He sighed again as he took another sip of the coffee. Two days after getting back from London, Lauren asked him if they can postpone the wedding. When he asked her directly if she doesn't want to get married, she had insisted she does want to get married. It was just that she just felt ten months are too short-a-time for a wedding preparation. They had talked to their parents and they reluctantly agreed that Jasper and Lauren be married next year.

Jasper will now have to wait for twenty two more months.

He took another sip of his coffee and looked around him. He studied the few people having their late night coffees. The sound of his message alert tone distracted him. It was Lauren.

**You have to go alone to the wedding coordinator's office tomorrow. I'll try to go too, but Mom decided to look at the designs for my bridal gown tomorrow. She wants my gown to be designed by her couturier. We'll have the entourage gowns with the coordinator and their designer, okay? Just schedule another meeting with me. See you soon. I'll just text you.**

Jasper sighed. What happened to _I love you_? How about _Hon_? Jasper finished the last of his coffee and went out of the coffee shop. He badly needs to talk to someone, but he is sure that someone was not the woman behind the counter who had been eyeing him since he ordered his coffee.

While driving back to the McCarty residence, he had the sudden urge to pull back towards Bella's house, but decided against it.

_For Christ's sake, Whitlock. You are not even close. _

_But then, you need an unbiased ears to listen to you, Whitlock._

_Shit. Just shut the fuck up! Get your gear in place and get back to Em's house._

And he did. But he can't stop thinking about the sudden pull he feels towards Bella. What he is sure of was, that pull was not present before. It was only now.

-000-

Alice is still awake when he got back. In fact, Jasper thinks she was deliberately waiting for him.

Alice was sitting in the living room alone. She smiled at him. He smiled back and sat down beside her.

"Waiting for me, Alice?" he asked. Alice grinned.

"Yeah. Just to check if you brought my best friend back home safely. I guess you have, because if not, you wouldn't be able to get back here in one piece. Riley would have your body parts scattered already."

Jasper laughed. "He is that protective of his sister?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah. Bella's a very nice sister. Very considerate. Very caring. But Riley also knows she is quite stubborn and does things she likes without his permission. That is why he worries over her. The past few years, she gained a lot of new confidence and independence that it scared her brother the most. Riley is quite very protective since there is only the two of them in here."

"Does she always get into trouble?" Jasper asked, with a hint of curiosity in his voice that Alice smiled a little.

"Nope, Jazz. Well… not in serious trouble anyway involving jails and drugs. They are just afraid that Bella would turn rebellious. Though I doubt if she will. She loves her family and won't disappoint them. They just have to accept the new version of Bella." Alice said, sighing a little as she laid her head on Jasper's chest. Jasper pulled her closer.

"She did change. A lot since I last saw her." He said before he can stop his mouth._ Fucking verbal filters. _He muttered in his thoughts. Alice smiled.

"She's pretty now, isn't she? Not that she isn't pretty before, but it's more evident now, right?"

Jasper nodded his agreement and before he can stop himself, he had answered truthfully. "Yeah. I was a little surprised."

_Whitlock! Work on your filters. You'd better._ He told himself.

Alice was satisfied in his answer so she just kept quiet.

Until an idea struck her mind.

"You know what brought that change in her?" she asked coyly. Jasper looked down at her, surprise evident on his handsome face.

"What?" he asked, his voice full of curiosity.

"A guy." Alice answered casually. She waited for Jasper's reaction. She was not disappointed. Jasper might not realize it but he looks really curious and a little… angry.

"Oh. A guy? What did that bastard do to break her heart?" There was a slight raise in his tone. Alice knows Jasper was doing it unconsciously, but she was satisfied nevertheless.

_If you only knew whom you are calling a bastard. _Alice wanted to say, but she just laughed much to Jasper's surprise.

"What?" he asked. Alice just shook her head.

"Nothing Jazz. And to answer your question, the bastard broke her heart. Though he doesn't know he did. It was a one-sided, love-from-afar love." Alice explained. "Though the guy had a fault too. Cause he has shown every girl who likes him that he is just that far to reach."

"And how is that?" Jasper asked.

"That's not for me to tell. It's her story. I just gave you a little story so you will not notice that it is taking Em two hours already talking to Rose and that he seemed to forget you are here for him to entertain."

Jasper laughed. "I thought so. No other woman can hog him using the phone other than his woman." Alice laughed too.

"So… who is your guy, Alice? Care to share?" Jasper asked, changing the subject. "When will I meet him?"

This time, Alice blushed, but she went on telling Jasper about Jacob. Jasper was just too eager to listen. He needs the distraction right now.

AN: So what do you think? And yes, it will be Alice-Jacob. I find that pairing cute. Have you read fiberkitty's lost and found? Alice is good with Jacob too. In fact Alice is good with Seth too. And with Edward. Not just with Jasper.:p Haha. Don't get angry with me! After all most of you know that I am a Jasper and Bella fan.

I know most of you were incredulous when I revealed it was Lauren that Jasper was so much in love with. Well, I am exploring a new Lauren for this one. You'll not hate him for being a bitch, but you'll hate him for being something else. You'll know it soon.

Edward will not be making his presence here. I don't want him to be a part of the love triangle. Let us let Edward rest first for now.:P

Please review!:p Thanks so much.


End file.
